The Earl Takes His Wife
by allmyships
Summary: What happens when The Earl of Grantham gives his wife an anniversary surprise? This was originally for a Cobert smut fest prompt but I am obviously horribly late with it. A HUGE thank you to batwings79 for coming up with the title and being my wonderful Beta:)


Anniversary Surprises

Cora was always used to him playing by the rules, upholding the high standards of their society, but _today,_ he was going to show her that he _too_ could change.

Glancing over to her husband Cora noticed the same _predatory_ look he had been giving her almost all evening. The dinner was lovely and everyone, even Robert, seemed to be enjoying themselves but his constant gaze was beginning to make her a bit "hot under the collar," so to speak.

She saw him making his way over to her and smirked, "Robert Crawley, what do you mean by looking like that at me all evening? I'm sure your mother saw and we will never hear the end of it."

While she was talking Cora didn't realize that Robert was leading her by the arm out of the main room. Suddenly she realized they were no longer amongst their guests but rather Robert was shoving her into his study.

"Robert! What on earth?"

Before she could continue her husband brought his finger up to her mouth to silence her.

Leaning in to nuzzle her neck he whispered, "Shh, my darling, we wouldn't want anyone to hear us now would we?"

"Hear us?" Cora exclaimed. "Robert, you can't mean. We cannot do this right _now_, in _here,_ of all places. We're hosting a party, in _our_ honor no less!"

Robert pressed tighter against her and Cora could feel his arousal and gasped. He quickly brought his hands around her bottom and ground himself into her. "I want you so much Cora, I've wanted you all night and I can't wait any longer."

"Oh Robert, I-we really shouldn't," she trailed off.

Seeing her husband's grin in the dimly lit room erased all reservations she had about what they were about to do.

Robert kissed her urgently on the mouth. It was so unlike him, she thought; Robert was always so tender and gentle. But for some reason it didn't frighten or put her off. She grabbed his head and pushed it harder to her mouth groaning as he slipped his tongue through her lips. All the while Robert's hands were roaming her body, currently caressing her breasts.

"That feels marvelous," she sighed while running her hand over the bulge in his trousers.

Though he loved the feel of what she was doing with her hands, Robert pulled them away and pushed them over her head. Cora's eyes widened as he ran his hands over her arms as he sank to his knees. He lifted her dress and began to massage the skin on the inside of her thighs. "Robert what are you doing?" Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt him caress her center through her knickers which were already damp. "You can't, you mustn't" she whimpered as he disappeared under her dress. They both knew her objections were only half-hearted as she had no desire for him to stop what he was doing.

Robert could feel the temperature rising while he was under Cora's dress. Sweat began to gather on his upper lip. He could smell her arousal and was unable to hold off any longer. He pulled down the only barrier between he and her heat and slipped his hands under her bottom pulling her sex to his mouth.

"Ohh!" Cora cried out as she felt her husband's mouth between her legs. She tried to steady herself against the wall as she began to tremble. She could hear Robert groaning appreciatively as he lapped at her folds. Slipping his tongue inside her, he could feel his own arousal straining painfully, still confined by his trousers. Keeping his mouth right where it was, he reached down and yanked his zipper open. Quickly his took himself out and began to tug furiously on his erection.

By now Cora's hips were bucking uncontrollably and she grasped Robert's head tightly to her center. "Oh God, Robert!" And other babblings fell from her mouth.

Abandoning his own needs for a moment he brought both hands up to the junction between her legs and opened her up widely, latching onto her clitoris sucking the swollen bud into his mouth.

"Robert, I'm going to come, I'm coming!" She shouted grinding herself into his face. Thinking of their tryst later, she would be embarrassed by her boldness but not at that moment.

He could feel the moisture on her folds and continued to lick and suck as she thrashed about. Knowing he was about to climax as well he grabbed his shaft, tightening his hand around the base trying to hold off the inevitable. With a strength he didn't believe he could possibly possess at that moment, he quickly stood up. He pulled one of Cora's legs up and around his waist and thrust himself into her.

Panting for air Cora grasped Robert's shoulders as he reached down and lifted her other leg up. Supporting them against the wall, he drove into her hard and fast. They stared into each other's eyes with more intensity than they had in a long time.

"Cora, oh sweet God, Cora!" Robert came hard, spilling himself inside his wife, leaning hard against her.

"Ohh!" Cora cried out again as a second orgasm washed over her as Robert's body pressed her legs open wider. "Robert, oh Robert. Yes, yes!"

His hips rolled a few more times on their own accord as the couple clung to each other, foreheads touching. Cora lazily opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. There the Earl of Grantham stood between her legs, face wet with her essence and eyes still closed but smiling like a fool, a fool in need of a nap. Finally opening his eyes he looked at her with all the love in his heart, "Happy anniversary my love."

After sharing a sweet kiss the couple snuck upstairs so Robert could wash his face. They returned to the party a half hour or so later with no one the wiser. Robert never realized that Cora purposely neglected to put on a fresh pair of knickers until he put his hand into his pocket and felt her previously worn pair. Eyes widening, he looked to his wife across the room who looked at him and winked. Cora had some surprises of her own this anniversary…


End file.
